Carrie (1976)
Carrie (1976) is the first film adaption of Carrie. It was directed by Brian de Palma and is a supernatural horror film. The film was made one year after the publication of the novel and is considered a classic. It revived the horror genre. Plot A shy, unpopular, and bullied 16-year-old high school student named Carrie White experiences her first period as she showers with her fellow female classmates after gym class. Unaware of what is happening to her, she panics and desperately pleads for help, believing herself to be bleeding to death. The other girls, led by the arrogant, popular and beautiful student Chris Hargensen who frequently bullies Carrie, gleefully respond to this by pelting her with tampons, laughing and chanting "Plug It Up! Plug It Up!" Gym teacher Miss Collins breaks up the commotion and slaps Carrie in the face in an attempt to calm her down. A light bulb mysteriously breaks as Carrie reaches the height of her panic. Miss Collins manages to console Carrie and tell her what menstruation is. Later, the school principal seems uncomfortable as Miss Collins expresses bewilderment that Carrie is so uninformed about menstruation. As he dismisses Carrie from school for the afternoon, she becomes frustrated at both cigarette smoke emanating from an ashtray, and the principal repeatedly referring to her by the name "Cassie", causing the ashtray to flip from his desk and shatter. On her way home, a young boy teases Carrie, and she makes him fall off his bicycle with just one look. At home, Carrie is abused by her fanatically religious mother, Margaret, who rants about menstruation being the result of sinful thoughts. Carrie is dragged and locked in a small specially decorated “prayer closet” and forced to pray for forgiveness. When she is finally allowed to go to her room, she gazes into her reflection, causing the mirror to shatter. Carrie's classmate Sue feels guilty for participating in the locker room antics, so she arranges for her boyfriend, handsome and popular Tommy, to ask Carrie to the upcoming prom instead of her in order to make up for her cruel actions. Carrie is reluctant, but is encouraged by Miss Collins in a conversation to accept. During Miss Collins’s after school detention, Chris furiously throws a tantrum and defiantly skips her detention for tormenting Carrie, resulting in her getting slapped in the face by Miss Collins and suspension and ban from prom. Swearing vengeance, she recruits her delinquent boyfriend Billy to play a prank on Carrie. They slaughter pigs from a nearby farm and place a bucket of their blood above the stage at the school’s gymnasium. Margaret discovers Carrie's prom plans and attempts to abuse her again. Having researched her telekinesis, Carrie asserts her power and stands up to her mother. Margaret responds by accusing Carrie of being a satanic witch. At the prom, Carrie finds acceptance among her peers and shares a kiss with Tommy. Chris's friend Norma rigs the election and Carrie is crowned Prom Queen. Carrie’s joy is cut short when Chris pulls a rope to dump the pig's blood on her. Chris and Billy escape through a back door, while the bucket falls on Tommy's head, knocking him unconscious. The blood-soaked Carrie hallucinates that everyone in the gymnasium, including Miss Collins, is laughing at her and soon unleashes telekinetic fury upon the crowd, guilty and innocent alike. The doors slam shut, a high-pressure water hose assaults many people (including Norma, who is knocked unconscious), the principal is electrocuted, and Miss Collins is crushed to death. As the gym catches fire, Carrie calmly walks out and locks the remaining students inside. Chris and Billy attempt to run over Carrie as she walks home, but Carrie causes their car to flip and explode, killing them both by burning them alive. At home, Carrie is comforted by her mother, who strokes her daughter's hair as she tenderly comforts her in her arms; revealing her guilt about having conceived Carrie through her only act of sexual intercourse with Carrie's drunken father, which was marital rape that she had in part both enjoyed and loathed. As they pray together, Margaret stabs her daughter in the back and pursues her through the house with a delirious smile on her face. Defending herself, Carrie causes kitchen utensils to fly through the air using her telekinesis and crucify Margaret. Distraught over her mother's death, Carrie loses control of her powers as the house crumbles and burns down around her. Sometime after Carrie’s death, Sue, the sole survivor of the prom massacre, is seen laying flowers on the charred remains of Carrie's home beside a vandalized For Sale sign saying "Carrie White Burns In Hell!". Just then, a bloody arm reaches from the rubble and grabs her, causing Sue to wake up from her recurring nightmare, screaming. Cast Gallery Images489.jpg Carrie1987.jpg Carrie-carrie-1976-16585746-853-480.jpg Sissy-spacek-carrie-shower-300x187.jpg Images098.jpg Horror-hotties-of-the-rush-488-image gallery 3329 amy-irving-carrie.jpg 1-7887.png Bscap0001-276.jpg Images00065.jpg Images0998.jpg Carrie789.jpg Carrie-1976-19-seductive-Chris.jpg Images0007.jpg Vlcsnap2013120718h44m35s142.png Carrie-carrie-1976-16640827-853-480.jpg Screen Shot 2017-12-18 at 6.33.03 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-12-18 at 6.33.07 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-12-18 at 6.33.09 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-12-18 at 6.33.15 AM.png Carrie 1976 188.jpg Screen Shot 2017-12-18 at 6.33.26 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-12-18 at 6.33.27 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-12-18 at 6.33.44 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-12-18 at 6.33.47 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-12-18 at 6.34.33 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-12-18 at 6.34.54 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-12-18 at 6.35.04 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-12-18 at 6.35.05 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-12-18 at 6.35.07 AM.png C7998.png 0667.jpg 640pxPromPanic1.png 20120824083620928611i.jpg Image40006.jpg Carrie876.jpg Carrie-1976--06-645-7587.jpg Carrie-Movie765.jpg SueSnellEnding.png Music Soundtrack #'Heatwave' by Martha and the Vandellas #'Education Blues' by Vance Or Tower #'Born To Have It All' by Katie Irving #'I Never Dreamed Someone Like You (Could Love Someone Like Me)' Katie Irving Score #Theme from Carrie #Ashtray #And God Made Eve #The Closet #Cracking the Mirror #Calisthenics #Card Catalogue/Telekinesis #You Can Trust Me #Pig Pen #Supper #Hanging the Bucket #Sewing #Tuxedo Shop #Per-prom Jitters #At The Prom #Contest Winners #Bucket of Blood #They're All Gonna Laugh At You #School in Flames #Mother at the Top of the Stairs #The Bath #For the Last Time, We'll Pray #Collapse of Carrie's House #Sue's Dream #End Credits Movie Posters IMG_0439.jpg|Poster #1 IMG_0440.png|Poster #2 IMG_0317.jpg|Poster #3 IMG 0316.jpg|Poster #4 IMG_0515.jpg|Poster #5 0e3f52908712b6d768c305369dd93c03.jpg|Poster #6 (Japanese) IMG_0510.jpg|Poster #7 IMG_0517.jpg|Poster #8 IMG_0318.jpg|Poster #9 IMG_0319.jpg|Poster #10 IMG 0320.jpg|Poster #11 IMG 0315.jpg|Poster #12 IMG 0449.jpg.jpg|Poster #13 IMG_0518.jpg|Poster #14 IMG_0313.jpg|Poster #15 (Italian) Aae37a74a97e62f13945967d393cbf5f.jpg.jpg|Poster #16 (Turkish) IMG 0509.jpg|Poster #17 IMG_0312.jpg|Poster #18 (Spanish) IMG_0511.jpg|Poster #19 IMG 0448.jpg|Poster #20 IMG_0454.jpg|Poster #21 (German) IMG 0457.jpg|Poster #22 Aae37a74a97e62f13945967d393cbf5f.jpg|Poster #23 IMG 0449.jpg|Poster #24 IMG 0462.jpg|Poster #25 IMG_0519.jpg|Poster #26 IMG 0456.jpg|Poster #27 IMG_0487.jpg|Poster #28 IMG 0513.jpg|Poster #29 Tumblr_ojb4xm9Rtc1vl5jyeo1_500.jpg.jpg.jpg|Poster #30 IMG_0490.jpg|Poster #31 IMG_0491.jpg|Poster #32 IMG_0493.jpg|Poster #33 IMG_0314.jpg.jpg|Poster #34 IMG_0327.jpg|Poster #35 IMG_0328.jpg|Poster #36 IMG_0329.jpg|Poster #37 IMG_0330.jpg|Poster #38 IMG_0516.jpg|Poster #39 IMG_0512.jpg|Poster #40 IMG_0520.jpg|Poster #41 IMG_0521.jpg|Poster #42 Category:Films Category:1976